oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Slig Barracks
The Slig Barracks was a large training ground were new Slig recruits learned basic skills required for becoming a member of security personnel. These skills included, but were not limited to: proficiency of firearms, overseeing workers, and becoming familiar with new technologies (such as the helicopter pack of the Flying Slig). Slig Barracks Administration The Slig Barracks was under the command of a high ranking Glukkon officer, General Dripik. The Barracks was ultimately destroyed when Abe assassinated Dripik and freed the Mudokons there. It's believed that there may be more Barrack installations in operation within other regions of Mudos. Slig Barracks Outskirts The Barracks generally consisted of tents, guard towers, and other installations that were required for the training of Sligs. As with Bonewerkz, a central hub within the Barracks can be used to access the head Glukkon's office, which is in this case, known as "The War Room". The area appears to have a green/yellow color scheme, perhaps to symbolise that this is a Slig encampment. There is also much smog in the skies of the barracks. Occupants of Slig Barracks * Employees ''': 49 Mudokons ( Location : Slig Barracks - SoulStorm Kennels ) * '''Sligs : # Pre-Block - 11 Sligs + 1 Flying Slig # Block 0 - 1 Slig + 0 Flying Sligs # Central Hub - 0 Sligs + 0 Flying Sligs # Block 1 - Shooting Range - 11 Sligs + 0 Flying Sligs # Block 2 - Worker's Campus - 5 Sligs + 0 Flying Sligs # Block 3 - Slig Bunks with Suites A, B, C and D - 12 Sligs + 7 Crawling Sligs + 2 Flying Sligs # Block 4 - Trophy Room/Bombing Range - 4 Sligs + 4 Flying Sligs # The War Room - 11 Sligs * Reachable Destination : It can only be reached through FeeCo Train No. #2 from FeeCo Depot. Rules and Regulations *'Block 3 :' " Attention! '' # Sleeping without pants is against regulations. # Storage of pants and flight suits in lockers is against regulations. # All violators will be shot, then court-martialled. ''- General Dripik" *'Block 4 :' "Attention! '' # Entering the Trophy Room is against regulations. # Slapping Ghost Traps is against regulations. # Releasing Mudokons is against regulations. # All violators will be shot, then confined to the stockade. ''- General Dripik" *'The War Room' " ''Attention!'' 1.) You have entered the Headquarters of General Dripik! 2.) Only General Dripik can partially disarm the main gate of SoulStorm Brewery by speaking into the Glukkon Security Voicelock. 3.) Possession of General Dripik is against Regulations. 4.) Terminating General Dripik while he is possessed prior to disarming the main gates, is against Regulations and is punishable by death and dishonorable discharge. ''- General Dripik"'' Trivia * In the Slig Barracks' Rules and Regulations - all violators are shot and killed before disciplinary measures are actually taken. This is an ongoing joke referring to the term, "shoot first, ask questions later". Gallery 217a15.jpg|Slig Barracks background view 4.jpg|Slig Barracks Block 1 3.jpg|Slig Barracks Block 0 sligbarracks.gif|Slig Barracks Block 0 Beta Category:Industrial Locations